


Christmas Cookie Catastrophe

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Doing a series of 12 days of christmas for aos leading up until christmas day! This one is when bobbi and hunter decide to make christmas cookies together.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Original Character(s), Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Cookie Catastrophe

“What’s cliche about making Christmas cookies? It’s a Christmas tradition, who doesn’t like holiday themed cookies?” Hunter protested as he followed Bobbi down the hallway. Bobbi simply sighed, already exhausted from the discussion. “Fine Hunter, we can make some cookies. Let’s go” she said, rolling her eyes as she headed to the kitchen area. While Bobbi didn't like some of the basic Christmas activities, she did have a sweet tooth and Hunter was abnormally persistent today. They walked into the kitchen, and Bobbi stood leaning against one of the counters “So? What kind of cookies shall we make?” she asked, and Hunter practically jumped with joy. “Okay sooo I was thinking we could make snowballs and sugar cookies, I already found some recipes!” he said as he pulled some crumpled papers from his back pocket. Once they both read the recipes, they quickly worked to gather the ingredients. Hunter ended up dropping one of the eggs which resulted in Bobbi accidentally slipping on the mess, thankfully Hunter caught her just before she landed on the floor. Bobbi realized halfway through making the snowballs that the butter was supposed to soften first, but with enough aggression and a little bit of heat she managed to stir in the two sticks. After the snowballs were placed in the oven, they started working on shaping the sugar cookies. 

The Shield kitchen didn't have much to work with and had only had a few boring cookie cutters, so the couple decided to shape their own. Bobbi’s cookies consisted of shapes ranging from little batons to little screaming men. Hunter’s were a little more tame, he crafted a little monkey for Fitz to eat (Although he knew his friend probably wouldn't eat it since it was very adorable.) Hunter also shaped one into a beer mug, he was very excited to decorate that one with frosting later. After the snowball cookies were done, Bobbi took them out to cool before putting in the sugar cookies. While they waited for them to bake, they both whipped up some frosting to decorate them with. Soon after they finished the frosting the cookies were done, and they set them to cool. Hunter then grabbed a bowl of powdered sugar to roll the snowball cookies in. As expected he was a little clumsy while rolling them and got a bit of the sugary dust on Bobbi’s favorite jeans, to which she promised if she couldn't get it out he would lose his favorite t-shirt which read “Damn the Yanks.” 

Frosting the sugar cookies was surprisingly unproblematic, and both of them were satisfied with their work. Hunter ran off at one point to give Fitz his special cookie, when he returned he informed Bobbi that Fitz told him it was “The best treat I have ever received!” After they finished frosting the cookies they had to taste them, Bobbi ate about 6 snowballs and probably would’ve eaten more if Hunter hadn't warned her about the last time she ate too many snowballs (She ended up sick in bed with a stomach ache and had to miss out on the team Christmas party.)  
Once they ate their fill of cookies, and shared some with their friends. They settled down on the couch in the living room to watch a cheesy Christmas film together. As Bobbi snuggled into Hunter’s side she smiled “I guess following some traditions isn't so bad..” she muttered, and Hunter simply chuckled in reply.


End file.
